


Big Bad Wolf

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(& Little Red Riding Hoodie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

Derek se ríe cuando Stiles le abre la puerta. Se _ríe_ , en una carcajada grave y ronca y un poco inesperada, porque Derek Hale nunca se ríe. 

Él gruñe, habla en susurros furiosos y lanza miradas penetrantes. A veces, de un tiempo a esta parte, simplemente susurra en su oído y sonríe con falso cinismo, y esos son los momentos que Stiles atesora. Va haciendo una lista mental de todas las veces que consigue que eso pase, cuando dice algo ingenioso o estúpido y los ojos de Derek se suavizan y su boca se curva ligeramente.

Derek Hale no se reía, pero tampoco llamaba a las puertas, y Stiles ha conseguido que eso cambie.

-Me gusta lo que llevas puesto.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Stiles, mirándose de arriba abajo-. No he tenido tiempo de poner la lavadora, ¿vale? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Él recorre el par de pasos que les separan y toma los laterales de la sudadera roja entre sus manos, tirando de él hasta que prácticamente le pega contra su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes miedo del lobo feroz? -pregunta, y se nota que se está haciendo demasiada gracia a sí mismo. Lo que también es extraño, pero Stiles decide que le gusta, así que lo deja correr.

-Ah, ya lo pillo -salta, colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y volviéndosela a quitar con un gesto de exasperación-. Eres muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

-Stiles, ¿tienes miedo del lobo feroz? -repite, y esta vez sus ojos brillan rojos y a él se le escapa el aire de los pulmones.

-Un poco -contesta, riendo nerviosamente-. Pero me gusta. ¿Me ves quejarme? No me quejo.

-¿Está tu padre en casa?

-En el garaje.

-Nos vamos a tu habitación.

-¡PAPÁ! -grita Stiles, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, de desear que haga algo ya de una vez, porque _en serio_ -. ¡Está aquí Derek! ¡Va a ayudarme con los deberes!

-¡Vale! -le oyen decir, gritando también, y Derek vuelve a reírse, así que Stiles se estira y le besa hasta que le arranca un gruñido.

-Tu padre lo sabe -murmura, clavando los dedos en sus costados.

-Ya lo sé -contesta él, y le toma de la muñeca y tira de él escaleras arriba-. ¡PAPÁ, DEREK SE QUEDA A CENAR!


End file.
